Interesante criatura
by Thyia
Summary: Traducción del autor rareslasher. SLASH DMBW Draco está borracho por culpa de una apuesta que perdió con Ron. ¿Quién acudirá en su ayuda?.N de T: Estoy esperando un mensaje del autor, así que si decide que no quiere que cuelgue el fic tendré que quitarlo,


Escrito por rareslasher; traducido por Thyia.

Sobra decir que estos personajes no son míos... ni siquiera la historia lo es XD jajaja... que la disfrutéis.

Nota de la traductora: Bueno, aquí está mi nueva traducción. He tardado un poquito más que las otras veces porque quería que el autor me enviara expresamente su autorización, pero no ha sido así v.v , no me ha contestado, así que si cuando le envíe otro mensaje diciéndole que al final lo he traducido y lo he colgado me dice que lo quite no tendré más remedio que quitarlo. Pero bueno, aprovechad mientras podáis, es muy bueno

Ahora estoy buscando la dirección de otra chica (es que es imposible encontrarla, voy a ver si otra chica que ya ha traducido fics suyos me la puede dar) así que si tardo es por eso ¿ok?. Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios

Interesante criatura.

Draco estaba increíblemente bebido, y le echaba la culpa de todo a la comadreja. ¡El maldito pelirrojo le había retado a ver quién aguantaba más bebiendo! ¿Quién hubiera pensado que no podría soportar más de una cerveza?. Una imagen mental de sí mismo rodando escaleras abajo para acabar a los pies del trío dorado vino a su cabeza. ¡Mierda!. Bueno, por lo menos estaba intentando llegar a Gringots para recuperar el dinero que había perdido apostando con la comadreja. Ya le gustaría saber cómo le habría pagado el maldito gryffindor si hubiera ganado él. Tch. Los plebeyos como Weasly no deberían poder hablar con él, no tenían la dignidad o la gracia suficiente como para... ¡Joder! ¡¿Quién puñetas puso esta pared aquí?!. Le costó casi una hora recorrer las cinco calles que le separaban del Banco. Tan pronto como vio la fachada del edificio se puso a dar saltos de alegría, y se calló de culo, por lo que empezó a llorar. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en hacerle la vida imposible?. Cuando llegara a casa se lo iba a contar todo a su mami, ¡¡y su mami les iba a poner una demanda por los daños provocados a su culito!!. Estaba pensando el daño que sentía en su suave y delicado culito cuando oyó una risita a su lado. Draco alzó el rostro y gimió de sorpresa y horror ¡otro Weasly!.

Bill, acababa de salir de trabajar después de un día particularmente agotador cuando vio una cabecita rubia cerca del suelo. Tras una detallada inspección llegó a la conclusión de que era el menor de los Malfoy, aquel al que Ron siempre estaba maldiciendo. Draco le lanzó una dura mirada con el significado de "¡lárgate de aquí maldito imbécil!".

La rubia melena del chico estaba muy revuelta y había dos riachuelos de lágrimas a medio derramar procedentes de sus ojos. Hablando de sus ojos, Bill estaba sobrecogido por la perfecta belleza de estos. Eran como el plateado reflejo de la luna en un río de mercurio. Eran etéreos. En realidad todo él era realmente hermoso... bueno, hasta que abrió la boca. "¿Por qué Dios? ¿Por qué me maldices con tener encuentros solamente con las comadrejas? ¿Es que acaso mi cuerpo es tan perfecto que debes castigarme constantemente por ello?." Tras esto volvió a deshacerse en un mar de lágrimas. Bill suspiró y se agachó junto al pequeño rubio narcisista. Ron iba a matarlo por no pegar a Malfoy mientras tenía ocasión pero no le preocupaba demasiado. Rodeó dulcemente al chico con sus brazos y lo acercó a su pecho. Draco sintió unos fuertes brazos a su alrededor, en esos momentos no le importaba si era una comadreja o no, así que se acurrucó y escondió su cara contra la camiseta del pelirrojo y siguió sollozando. Cuando, poco a poco, normalizó su respiración se preguntó por qué estaba llorando. Entonces recordó que alguien lo estaba abrazando y suspiró, se estaba tan agustito y caliente que le daba un poco de pereza apartarse. Levantó el rostro y lo miró acusadoramente mientras le apoyaba una mano en el mismo pecho en el que le gustaría volver a descansar.

"¡Comadreja!" Entonces volvió a suspirar y comenzó a jugar con el largo cabello pelirrojo de Bill "¡Ohhh que mono!". Tras esto le lanzó una sonrisita de suficiencia y lo abrazó diciendo con arrogancia "¡Mío!"

Bill sonrió; el chico se volvía bastante chiflado cuando bebía. Oyó un suave ronquidito, el rubio se había dormido. Obviamente ahora tendría que llevar al rubio a su casa. Bill sonrió mientras se levantaba acercando más a Draco contra su pecho, Draco Malfoy era una criatura realmente interesante.

Nota del autor: Una extraña pareja, lo sé, pero vamos ¡no me negarán que ese par no es sexy!. Jajaja. Si alguien piensa que hay alguna pareja extraña de la que no haya escrito todavía que me lo diga, siempre estoy dispuesto a ampliar mi lista. Reviews porfa...

Nota de la traductora: Espero que os haya gustado a ver si tengo suerte y consigo esa dirección, yo por si acaso iré traduciendo ya y así si me dan el permiso lo cuelgo antes jejeje.

Espero vuestros comentarios ¿eh? jajaja. Besitos a tods.


End file.
